YuGiOh GX:Generation of Decline
by Yunaman
Summary: It's been ten years since the great dueling war. Jaden is now a disgruntled factory worker, who is married to Yubel and lives in an Orwellian dystopia. He secretely wishes he could relive his past dueling glories, but can he succeed in a world  like this?


Yu-Gi-Oh GX:Generation of Decline

Chapter 1:Jaden's Fate

The world had changed after the war. The war which threw the entire world into pandemonium and killed millions, the war that brought monsters into our world and ushered a new world order. Such was the Great Card Game War of 2012. It lasted only 4 years, but it had profound effects through out the world. What effects you may ask? Well, for one duelists are the supreme ruling elite the world right now, monsters roam the streets and...I'm getting ahead of myself.

GCGW was caused by Jaden's duel with Yugi. That colossal fight released so much magical energy it opened the barrier between our world and the spirit world, releasing all matter of duel monsters in our world.  
>Many evil duelists tried to claim their powers, which ignited a fierce war, which utterly devastated much of the world. Dueling was no longer as safe as it used to be, it could potentially be lethal!<br>The two sides of the war were those who wanted to use the power of the monsters and those who wanted to stop them, among them was Yugi Muto and co. The fought valiently and despite that they won the war Yugi himself died, along with other great duelists. Though the good guys won the war, monsters stayed and dueling would no longer be the same. Society as well.

Today, 10 years after the beginning of the war the world order is completely different. 4 castes exist in the world. The first is the Duelists (Symbol:Dark Magician). Duelists are the high class and the only ones allowed to play card games. They all fought in the war or were into dueling prior to the war. As such they govern the world and are the aristocrats of the new world order. Their position is hereditary and no one can rise in duelistdom. They prefer to call themselves Lords.

The next caste are the Former (Symbol:Summoned Skull). These are duelists who have stopped dueling for one reason or another , be it they don't want to duel after the war, are veteran duelists, have lost the ability to duel and so on.  
>They share many of the benifits duelists, but they are not as respected. They do not govern or have high class jobs (with some exceptions). They can only duel under special conditions and with so called ''state deck''. To duel they must get permission from the state. They are smallest caste. Intrestingly duelists can be permanently demoted to this for certain crimes.<p>

They third caste are the Non-Duelists (Symbol:Celtic Guardian). Being the largest caste, they are considered second class citizens and work middle and low class jobs. They are absolutely forbidden to duel under any condition and even possesing a deck by them is crime punished harshly. Non-duelists are all people who did not duel prior to the war and people who were low class duelists prior to the war.

The last caste are the Chained i.e. slaves (Symbol:Skull Servant). They have absolutely no rights and their owners can whatever they want with them. Only Duelists and the Former can own slaves, however the Former have some restrictions on slave ownership. Slaves are the second most numerous caste and are used for all sorts of humiliating jobs, for coliseum duels and for sex. Each slave bears an unique code, which is used to distinguish them and is considered the slave's de jure name. The code contains the first letter from the slave's master's last name, the last two numbers from the slave's birth year and their blood type (Example: F98A+). Most slaves have been enslaved during the war, since they were on the loser's side or they can become slaves as punishment by the state for crimes, such as illegally dueling.

Monsters are also a part of society, however they do are not part of a caste. They are used as guards and for other things such as...I got carried away explaining everything, instead of the telling the story.

SMACK!

The back of Jaden's head hurt as he was smacked in the back of his head by a coworker.

''Wake up, Jaden! The boss is gonna inspect us any time now. You don't want him cathcing you sleeping on the job, do you?'' Jaden's coworker said.

Jaden quickly woke up and stood up and moved into the line of people next to the conveyor belt. In this future society of 2022, Jaden was a member of the Former. The logic lobe of his brain was damadged during the war and as result he couldn't duel ever again. Now he worker in a tin can factory, putting food in cans all day every day. His job didn't pay much, but he had a pension high enough for him and his family to live confortably,  
>since he helped a lot during the war.<p>

Jaden's boss was Aster Phoenix, a Duelists, who ran the local Tin can factory, which was just a way for the leaders to get rid of him after the war. Life was hard for him and he was now a 389 lbs. man.

Aster was in his office on the second floor, watching TV and eating greasy foods. He slowly got up and then proceeded to lick the liquid fat and cholesterol from his greasy sausage like fingers. He then guzzled some french fries and went downstairs to inspect the workers. It took him a full 10 minutes to go down the stairs, which was rather painfull and very tiring for him. When he finally was downstairs he took one look at the workers who were lined up and his gaze immediately shifted to Jaden.

With some difficulty the obese duelist went next to Jaden. His smell was so strong it almost made Jaden want to vomit, but he (barely) held his ground.

''So how much tin cans did you fill with tomatos today, Jaden?'' Aster said while eating a large taco and burped loudly.

''300 or so, sir.'' Jaden answered somewhat unemotionally.

''300? That's no good, Jaden!'' Aster farted. ''You must fill 400.''

''But, the daily load is only 300, boss. What the hell?''

''I don't care, Jaden. You have another 100 to do, today.'' Aster said and started laughing while going up the stairs to his office to get his things and leave. As he was climbing he got a minor heart attack and fell on the stairs, the rusty mettalic step impaling him. Luckily the high amount of fat he had saved his life. He got up and went on his way.

''Wow! What an asshole! Don't worry, Jaden. I'll help ya!'' Jaden's unnamed coworker suggested.

''No need. I'll do it myself.''

''He treats you like shit, man. You should do something.''

''It's my problem. I'll deal with it.''

''If that's what you say, Jaden.''

That day Jaden stayed an additional 3 hours working overtime. When he finally left he said goodbye to the Vorse Raider guard and left. He decided to walk home, instead of taking the metro. He was late anyway.  
>As he walked past the city square paved in futuristic concrete, he saw a small group of protestors againsts duelists protesting against duelists. They demanded equal right to the Mayor, but he ignored them. The monster police then turned them into insects with DNA surgery and tell kill them with a huge can of bug spray. The survivors became food in a local Thai restaurant. Jaden slightly flinched at the sight and went straight home.<p>

''Honey, I'm home.'' Jaiden triumphantly announced as he opened the front door.

''How was work today, dear?'' Yubel, Jaden's hermaphroditic wife said, while dressed in an apron and making dinner.

''That fatass Aster made me work overtime again. I swear, Yubel. One of these days! One of these days!''

''Why don't you just relax and have dinner?'' Yubel suggested.

''Yeah, that'll calm my nerves.''

And with that Jaden sat on the table in the dinning room. Yubel put all the food on the table. She had prepared beef steak for dinner, potatoes, vegetable salad, delicious wine and fizzy carbonated pop for the children. Speaking of the children...Yubel called the kids to come for dinner. Their two little angles arrived and immediately started eating. Their two kids were Jubel (8 year old hermaphrodite) and Layden (9 year old boy) who were reminiscent of both of their parents.

Yubel also put some slave pellets (they have all the essential vitamins, minerals and cofactors essential to keep the slaves healty) for the slaves in bowls on the 1ft tall slave table near the corner. The Yuki family's slaves were Syrus (Code:Y980+) and Tyranno Hassleberry (Code:Y97B-). They were enslaved, because during the war they were on the evil duelist's side. Syrus, because their brother Zane was on their side and Hassleberry, because he promised he would fuck dinosaurs.

The slaves mostly heped around the house by doing chores and were treated better than most slaves so they were lucky. Being Jaden's friends, Jaden treated them nicely and felt somewhat bad for them, since the law states that slaves could never became free. If one wanted to get rid of a slave he would sell them or kill them. Most people preffered the former, since it was profitable. Yubel was not as nice, being a demon.

Though housework was not the slaves's true purpose. They were sex slaves. Syrus was primarily Yubel's play thing, whom she would fuck whenever she wanted. In this futuristic society, extramarital sex was considered normal, since polygamy was the norm so Jaden didn't mind her having sex with Syrus. Plus he himself would do him from time to time, but Jaden prefered Hassleberry.

Hassleberry was Jaden's outlet for his inner homosexual urges and he would even enjoy fucking or getting fucked by Hassleberry, because his body turned Jaden on. Jaden's sexuality could be discribed as pansexual.  
>He didn't give a shit about who he'd fuck, as long as it turned him on. Yubel had no intrest in Hassleberry,<br>but was open to having sex with him if Jaden wanted so.

After the dinner finished the slaves helped Yubel clean the table and Jaden went to the living room clad only in a sweat shirt and old semi-torn jeans. He watched the national dueling championships. In the future dueling was not as frequent as in the boss, since monsters were real now and there was risk of real injury and death, nonetheless it was the axis around which this new society turned. Dueling was mostly used as a method of solving conflict. The entertainement value of dueling was reduced to colosseum fights,  
>where slaves would duel to the death. It was very popular. Since Jaden rarely dueled these days, it was the only thing that made him nostalgia.<p>

Today's fight was between an unnammed slave and Joey Wheeler. Joey Wheeler was a national champion in colosseum dueling and because of that got a lot of money and women, despite that he was a slave. Not that he cared. He was adored by all and as respected as though he were a member of the ruling class.  
>This inculded Jaden. Jaden cursed at the Tv screen while drinking his can of warm beer, when Joey would get hit. Each hit would leave a scar on Joey's body and he had quite a collection from all the years as a slave. He even had to have his spleen removed. Of course Joey won. Jaden erupted into applause as he the corpse of the slave that lost was taken to the operation room under the arena, where his organs would be harvested to use for transplantation on slaves who were lucky enough to survive losing a duel.<br>His semen was also collected to be used in artificial insemination for the propagation of more slaves.

Jaden turned off the television set and got up. He opened a draw and took out his deck. It was old and dusty, since he couldn't use it by law. All duel disks were connected to the Internet and the government'  
>monitored the disk activity. The only way he could use it without having to get permission from the state was in self-defence, but one of upsides of the regime was that crime was ultra low, since no one wanted to be killed on sight by the monster guards who patrolled the streets after dark, at least in this part of town. Jaden had heard tales of the slums. It was were the poorest of the poor lived and no amount of guards to stop all the illicit activites there.<p>

He wanted to duel very badly. Though the problem was that he didn't want to die there either. At least if he was attacked her, he'd get urgent medical attention or he'd be saved by guards who'd interrupt the duel. In the slums there was almost no law and the chance of dying in a duel was high. Jaden pondered for a while and remembered that a coworker had once spoken about a type of underground dueling, which was not deadly or dangerous, well compared to normal dueling. He had wanted to try it for some time now, but never had the courage to do it. This time he decided he would do it. But all of this had to wait.

''Come over here, Jaden dear!'' Yubel called out from the bedroom.

END of chapter 1 


End file.
